pokefanbattleuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Merrick
"Hey there kiddo! The names Merrick, your challenger of the Elite Four. I may not look much, but I have survived many conditions that were hazardous to my health. Getting trapped on the top of a ice cold mountain may not sound cool, but with my Heatuins help, I managed my way out. Now I can chill out in this luxorous tower and battle aspiring Pokemon Masters. Isn't that neat?" -Elite Four Battle Quote Merrick '''is one of the first gym leaders available to fight on the wiki. His specialty is mixed types, but they tend to be more ice types. He was recently promoted to an Elite Four member, with vastly stronger Story. His main friend and battle partner is Petropica. Appearance Merrick sports a long sleeved jacket with white squares and blue sleeves. The actual hood is red, and he has regular blue jeans and white boots. He wears a pair of red headphones, and he wears long white boots. His hair color is naturally navy blue. Personality Merrick is an upbeat character who's always quite cheerful and enjoys battles. He is a calm, collected character who even in despair will help his friends as best as he can. His happy-go-lucky outlook on life, however, hides his serious battler side, and gets really into battles when they come along. Background On a journey through the mountain '''Starry Sky Point, Merrick got caught in an avalanch, and was said to be trapped on the mountain for several weeks. He said he "had toughened up long enough to live, but even then things were looking grim." Just when he nearly lost hope, though, trappeded in the snow, a Heatuin scorched a small opening in the snow wide enough for Merrick to escape through. He later captured the Heatuin, and the two trained to become stronger. Later, as a trainer, his Heatuin got a massive fever and had to be sent to the Pokemon Center. Merrick, crushed, decided he would help his friend in the way Heatuin helped him, and he got him a special herb from Starry Sky Point, which ended up curing him. The champion, seeing the potenional in Merrick, asked him if he would train with him to prove his worth. He had the honor of being Gym Leader, and is now currently a Elite Four member. Story Merrick is seen on several occaisons outside the confides of the Elite Four building, making it unclear whether he was appointed as an Elite Four member at this point, or if this was set sometime between the background bits he mentions later. The first time he's encountered, he is battling a would-be gym leader, and comes out victorious. He explains that great communication between Pokemon is key to a battles success, and that good tactics are often better than having type advantages. The second time he is found, he's still training the girl, who's almost eligble to be a gym leader. He wants to show her a few tactics, and challenges you to a battle. After you win, he notes the strong bonds you carry with your Pokemon, and that no matter what you want to be in the Pokemon field, never forget the connections and friendships you formed. The third time he is encountered is up north in the region, training his Petropica. He says a positive attitude and outlook on life is one of the most rare traits in some trainers these days, but that everytime he's encountered you, you've always 'kept your head up high, big smile and all." He wants to pit the friendship of his and your Pokemon one last time (besides the Elite Four battles), and decides that you have what it takes to save the world from an upcoming doom. When Team Frigid ambushes you on Starry Sky High, Merrick and his previous battle partner, Thyra, tag team with you and challenge the grunts in a tag team Triple Battle. After that event, he can be challenged at the Elite Four, and have rematches with him periodically. Quotes *''Your ice cool! But it's time I freeze you on the spot! -When Using Last Pokemon'' *''My my, you managed to best my buddies and melted us away with your style. I am forever impressed friend. -When defeated'' Pokemon Merrick is the first elite fourist who is challenged outside the elite four building periodically. On The Field '1st Battle' Snodrop (Level 20) Snook (Level 20) Heatuin (Level 22) '2nd Battle' Snodrop (Level 34) Frosticle (Level 36) Chillemp (Level 36) Petropica (Level 38) 'Tag Team' Frosticle (Level 50) Petropica (Level 50) Elite Four Pokemon '1st Battle' Bluris (Level 65) Tempever (Level 65) Chillemp (Level 65) Petropica (Level 67) '2nd Battle' Bluris (Level 80) Tempever (Level 80) Chillemp (Level 80) Phanteeze (Level 82) Fridgerox (Level 83) Petropica (Level 85) Trivia *The herb Merrick got to cure Heatuin of his fever is currently unknown. *Merrick is the only Elite Four member you periodically fight and see outside the Elite Four building. Category:Elite 4 Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Wiki Users who are fans of Ice type Pokémon